My Savior
by BleedingBlackHeart1440
Summary: The War has finally ended and our adventurous bookworm Hermione is back for her final year in the prestigious position of Head Girl. Draco Malfoy is also back but for different reasons. He has till the end of the year to find his Veela mate. Can he do it? And how does the wonderful Hermione mix in? Read to find out! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. If only right? Enjoy!**

**Pain. All she felt was pain. "What else did you take?" a voice screeched above her. She tried to speak, to scream even. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. There was only pain.**

**Then she felt the cool metal of the dagger digging into the skin of her arm. A fresh wave of tears and screams washed over her. Maniacal laughter surrounded her. A sort of darkness surrounded her vision and all she could think about was how easy it would be to just let go. To let the darkness take her; to give up.**

**Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain dulled to a slight throb. Hermione felt disconnected from her body. She couldn't control anything, she couldn't even stand. Silence. Dead silence. Somehow, in the back of her mind she knew this should worry her. But her mind couldn't even process the smallest of thoughts.**

**Click, click. The sound of high-heeled boots struck a hardwood floor and stopped right beside her. Suddenly, she heard deadly words fall from a woman's mouth and saw a blinding green light flash across her eyes…**

**Hermione shot up in bed, screaming. The place where she had been laying was damp with sweat. The sheets were twisted and knotted around her legs. Shaking, she climbed out of bed, grabbed her wand from under her pillow, and crept down the stairs of Number 12 Grimwauld Place, where her and Harry had temporarily moved in after the War, so that the Weasley's could have time to grieve in peace. **

**As she made her way down the hallways of the old, rickety place, she examined and noted all of the progress that had been made in ridding the house of the creepy, dark objects and the loud, obnoxious portraits of the Black family. **

**She tiptoed into the kitchen only to find Harry already sitting up staring into the fire.**

**Hermione knew that Harry hadn't been sleeping very well since the Final Battle. It had been a month and a half and both he and Hermione were still plagued by nightmares. While Hermione's dreams consisted of Draco Malfoy's deranged aunt torturing her in Malfoy Manor, Harry's were about all the death, everybody who died for him. She knew the guilt still ate at him every day. She frequently heard him wake up screaming in the night, yelling out names of the deceased. Friends. Practically family. **

**She wove her way through the cabinets to sit next to Harry at the table. "Can't sleep?" she asked him quietly. He shook his head and answered, "By the sounds of your dreams you couldn't either." She shook her head sadly.**

**They sat in silence for a while till Hermione finally spoke up, "Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione liked muggle sayings like that. They brought about some normalcy after the year she had had. Harry laughed lightly. "I don't know Hermione. I'm just at loss for what to do now that He's finally gone. I mean I know I'm going to take Kingsley's offer and become an auror, but I just feel like it's all so pointless now. Like anything I do now won't make a difference." **

**Hermione knew how he felt. The war had affected many people in various ways. Of course Harry had been affected more than most, but there was still loss… still mourning in the Wizarding World. If one were to walk through Diagon Alley, there was celebration yes, but there were also several funerals, several broken hearts. **

**The one that haunted Hermione the most, strangely enough, was Draco Malfoy. She had seen a picture of him the Daily Prophet after his and his mother's trial, in which both she and Harry had testified in for them, and the look in his eyes was the saddest thing she had ever seen. Both him and his mother had been set free, but the look in his eyes would have told an onlooker something different. Like they were about to lock him up. Like he had no hope for life left. Like there was nothing in this god forsaken world that could save his soul from cracking into several fragments. Hermione had only seen that look in one other person, and that had been when she was looking in the mirror. **

**A few weeks after the war, Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents. She visited all the necessary places before finally looking for them where she had sent took her two weeks to finally find them. In the St. Augustine Cemetery. The moment she saw their names carved permanently into the stone, she fell to her knees. She could no longer hold herself up. She was so full of despair. She had stayed in the town for a few days and laid some flowers on her parents grave. A proper goodbye. Though the cause of death that had been officially reported had been that their hearts had simply just stopped, she could only guess that it was simply the Ministry covering their asses. **

**She had returned two weeks ago, tears still streaming down her face. Harry, in the process of walking down the stairs, didn't say a word. He didn't have to. They'd been so close so long he knew without her telling him.**

**He held her all night till she had cried herself dry.**

**Harry spoke again, bringing her back to the present. "Are you going to take McGonagall's offer and finish your schooling?" Hermione nodded, "I sent my acceptance to her yesterday." Harry nodded and laughed. "I'm sure you'll blow through it. The Brightest Witch of Our Age. Would not have survived without you out there Hermione. " he praised her while he slung an arm around her shoulders. She laughed in agreement. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the night, talking here and there, about little things, and about what was in store for them, till the sun came up.**

******A/N: Alright lovelies I'm sure you know the drill. The more reviews I get, the faster I post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a couple reviews asking me, or rather begging me for more, and I, being a fanfiction reader myself, felt some compassion and decided to post more even though the amount of reviews was slightly disappointing ;). Come on guys! I know you can do better!**

While Hermione and Harry sat and watched the sunrise, miles away Draco Malfoy was being woke up from a strange dream.

The moment he woke up he hopped out of bed and rushed to find his mother. He knew the importance of this dream.

Draco was not a superstitious man. He didn't believe in that silly class Divination, or in the prophecies the class encouraged. Mostly, whenever the silly bint waltzed around the classroom, moaning and crooning about the silly predictions or things she was seeing, he was too busy checking out the wonderful birds and their slightly altered school uniforms. That was back when everything made sense. When silly bints and his next lay in the broom closet, in between stints with Pansy of course, were the most important things in the world.

Back when ignorance really was bliss.

After the war, Draco and his mother had been put on trial before the Wizgamot and both had been let go without punishment. Draco had been let go because he was a minor as well as the testimony from Hermione The Ever Bleeding Bookworm, saying that during the end he had fought on their side. And shouldn't he have? Looking back, he never really understood what his father had pounded in his head and he didn't see what the big deal had actually been. 'I mean look at Granger for instance,' he thought almost bitterly, 'she can put the whole school and half the wizarding world on their ass with one swish of her wand. I'm certainly no match for her.' The idiotic ideals of his father had been so branded in his mind and had blinded him so harshly that he never saw the big picture. He never saw what his mother had wanted to teach him all along. Blood is blood. It means nothing more. He just wished he had seen this sooner. His mother had been let go on the testimony of Harry bloody Potter about how she had lied to the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest during the Final War as well as on the evidence of spousal abuse in the marriage between her and Lucius.

His father had not been as lucky, and had been sentenced to be imprisoned in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Draco and his mother had no qualms about it. For all Draco cared, he could rot there.

Now while Draco was not a superstitious man, this particular dream he had just experienced was something he had better damn well listen to.

After everything had died down from the war, his mother had revealed to him what was not necessarily a surprise. He had been told that he was half Veela. Both his mother and father had been half so why wouldn't he be? Now being as he was turning 18 in exactly 10 months, he had that long to find a mate and complete the mating ritual, lest he die of the heartbreak that any Veela suffered upon rejection of their one true love. Bah. Love. Draco had to resist the rolling of his eyes. Now that he knew of his true nature, he had to accept the fact that he would not always be the Playboy of Hogwarts and soon to be London. He would have to accept that one day he too would fall prey to the roses, the dates, the romantic, sloppy, disgusting things he always cringed at. He would have to trust someone other than his mother. And that scared him more than anything.

During the last two weeks his mother explained his Veela nature to him and what exactly would have to happen in order for the ritual to take place. He would have a dream showing where they were destined to meet and he would have to woo her. The ritual included him biting her and then her biting him back, right on the neck. They would have to consummate their love afterwards by making love. It could not be forced, for it would hurt the Veela to harm his mate physically or emotionally. But, if he were to fail, he would die on his 18th birthday, from the pain of having the other half of his soul ripped from him.

It was not going to be an easy task.

Suppose his mate despised him? Suppose she had been killed in the war? These were all thoughts that had constantly gone through his mind up until he had the dream. Now he was not so afraid.

He made his way into the kitchen where his mother was sitting up, already dressed and awake, with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hogwarts," he announced, "I had the dream Mother. We are destined to meet at Hogwarts. I must return for my final year."

His mother smiled serenely. The sight warmed his heart. He hadn't seen her truly smile since he was young. "Of course darling," she answered, "you'll need to owl McGonagall to tell her you accept her offer." He nodded, "I'll do that today. Time is running out. Term is starting 1 month." Narcissa laughed. "Draconis you have plenty of time, calm down." Draco's eye twitched at the sound of her using his full first name.

He outwardly smiled at his mother though and answered, "Yes, Mother, I'm just nervous. What if I don't find her? What if she doesn't accept? Who wants to be forever tied to an Ex-Death Eater?"

His mother looked at him sadly. He has been through so much at such a young age. Rage filled her, thinking about her ex-husband and what he had done to their only child. He had put him through so much, and had possibly ruined his chances of finding his mate. Her heart constricted, knowing what would happen if he didn't.

Outwardly, she smiled at him, trying to instill some courage in him. "Remember Draconis her soul cries for yours as well not just the other way around. You may have to put on some Malfoy charm, but I know I taught you how to treat women. She won't be able to resist." She finished with a wink.

He smiled weakly at his mother and answered, "I could only hope you're right Mother."

**A/N: Now I had better get some reactions or I will hold on to the delicious third chapter! Don't think I won't! Review my lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this is how dedicated I am to this story at this point. I am typing, on Google docs, from my phone. You all should absolutely love me. So enjoy**

One week before term was set to start, Hermione woke up to a tapping on her window. A school owl was perched on the outside window sill, holding a letter with the school insignia stamped in wax on it.

Hermione hopped out of bed, and ran to the window to let the owl in. The owl flew in, dropped the letter on the bed, and proceeded to land on the rocking chair in the corner and hoot indignantly. Hermione must've taken far too long to open the window for the owls liking. Hermione giggled and went over to pet the owl affectionately.

"I don't have a treat for you." Hermione said sadly. "If you fly downstairs, I'm sure someone could get you some toast or something such as that." The owl hooted and flew out her bedroom door.

She sat down on her bed and opened her letter. A small golden badge fell out in her lap. HG in big golden letters screamed up at her from the badge. Her heart sped up and her eyes widened. She ripped the rest of the contents out of the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations._

_Here are the supplies that are required for the year…_

Hermione didn't read the rest. She jumped off her bed and hurled down the stairs into the kitchen where she ran straight into Harry knocking them both onto the ground. Harry grunted in pain.

"Excited about something 'Mione?" he mumbled. Hermione laughed and squealed in Harry's ear, forever making him deaf in that particular ear. "Ow." He groaned. Hermione hopped up and helped Harry to his feet.

"Read," she demanded, shoving the parchment in his face. Harry sputtered and told Hermione to calm down. She bounced on her heels the while Harry, in her opinion, read the letter entirely to slow.

When he did finish, Harry kept staring at the parchment with a smirk on his face, knowing it would rile her. When she finally realized what he was doing she smacked his arm and he laughed, "Congrats. Though I can't quite figure out why your exactly surprised."

She rolled her eyes at him and answered, "Well after all the years of following your arse into rule-breaking and being an international wizarding world outlaw, I figured my chances were next to none."

"Hey!" he protested, "It's not like I didn't try to stay out of trouble. Most of the time, trouble found me not the other way around."

Though Hermione thoroughly disagreed with this, she decided to drop it and eat some breakfast. Toast, eggs, waffles, and hash browns had been lain out on the table by Kreacher, who had been more civil to her lately. She realized how hungry she was as her stomach growled at the food.

She sat down and started shoveling food onto her plate and then into her mouth in a way that would make Ronald Weasley proud.

"In a few days I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to get all my school supplies for the year." She announced. Harry nodded. "Remember Ron and I leave for Auror training tomorrow." She nodded.

She wasn't particularly happy with the set up. They would be gone the entire school year. They wouldn't even be back for holidays. This left Ginny and Hermione to worry all year while they were put in dangerous situations for their training. At least Ginny would be returning with her to complete her final year as well.

After breakfast was over they headed over to the Burrow, as Molly was preparing a dinner for them in celebration of Harry and Ron leaving for training.

When they walked through the door, Ginny attacked Harry savagely, knocking him to the ground in a passionate lip lock causing it to be impossible for Hermione to get through the door.

When she finally did get through the door, she was met by a broad chest with a red head. She was squeezed into a hug and lifted into the air by none other than Ron Weasley.

After the war, they had decided that they were better as just friends and that the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets was just a spur of the moment thing. They were only scared and worried that they wouldn't make it till simply had no chemistry and unbeknownst to Ron, she thought him to be rather boring as a significant other. She craved someone who would stimulate her mind and not drag it down. He just simply wasn't smart enough for her. Which was not to say he wasn't still an amazing friend.

He let her go and gave her a clumsy smile. "Hey 'Mione." She smiled back and answered his greeting before Ginny finally detached herself from Harry and they all made their way into the kitchen. Molly was slaving away at the stove.

Dinner was in a few hours, so the boys and Ginny decided to go play a game of Quidditch. Hermione, being terrified of heights and preferring to stay firmly on the ground, went upstairs to curl up with a good book.

When dinner was finally ready everybody sat down and began eating. The usual buzz of conversation could be heard and Hermione broke the silence by announcing what she had gotten in the mail. This was followed by hugs and congratulations all around the table.

Hermione spent the rest of the night with friends and thinking about how amazing this year was going to be. She simply couldn't wait.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter 3. The more reviews, the faster chapter 4 comes up. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright so I am back on my laptop guys and ready to update yet another chapter! **

**People keep asking me about Ron and I brought him up in the last chapter and I really hope that cleared some things up! **

As Hermione entered Platform 9 3/4, she was assaulted by the memory of her first year; she was so amazed by everything she saw. No matter how many times she walked into that platform, it got her every time. She teared up, remembering her parents and how nervous they looked about walking through a brick wall, and how proud they looked as they watched the train roll away from the station.

She shook her head to clear the tears away. Her parents wouldn't want her to dwell on their death. They would want her to live her life in their memory. Which is exactly what she planned to do. Yes, she missed them. Yes, it had not been easy without them. Yes, sometimes she wished she could walk into her moms loving embrace and be able to be a young kid again, needing her mothers' assurance. But, she would live in their memory and make every moment that she did have with them count.

She moved about the platform, between excited first years, and other students seeing their friends again. It felt so weird being here without Ron and Harry. The year in general would feel weird without them by her side, getting her into trouble every time she turned around from fixing the last problem. Maybe, she could actually avoid getting detention with Filch this year!

A head of red hair could be seen bobbing its way through the crowd and break through a group of third years to where Hermione stood. Ginny walked over to Hermione and hugged her tight. "Hey 'Mione. You ready?" Hermione nodded and they boarded their train with trunks in tow.

They moved down the length of the train, looking for an empty compartment. They found one with Luna and Neville already sitting in it and they scooted in, and loaded their trunks above.

"Hey everybody how was your summer?" Hermione questioned warmly.

"Mine was great," Luna spoke up, "my father and I went hunting for wrackspurts in Germany. Then we went to Italy to search for crumbledinks."

"That's interesting Luna…" Hermione answered slowly as Ginny snickered. Hermione nudged her and looked at Neville. "What about you Nev?" "Oh it was great," he answered, "Grandma and I went on a road trip in America. We went to all kinds of muggle monuments." Hermione smiled knowing those ordinary muggle things fascinated wizards. "Then I came back and spent the rest of the summer with this lovely lady." he finished, winding his arm around Luna's waist. Hermione's smile grew; she was so happy for the young couple. They deserved to be happy after everything they had been through.

"That sounds really cool! I've never been to America." Ginny responded sadly. Hermione felt bad for the girl. She wished she could do something to help her family after all they had done for her and Harry.

Hermione was about to speak again until she caught sight of her watch and realized that if she didn't leave now she would be late for the prefects meeting. "Well I gotta get going. I have a prefects meeting in 10 minutes." She announced.

They all bid her goodbye and Hermione turned around and ran straight into a broad back attached to a pale blond head.

Draco had been walking towards the prefect cart with the Head Boy badge attached to his chest when a small, soft body ran straight into his back.

He turned around, a smart ass comment at the ready, only to be met with a most confused Hermione Granger. And my, my, my had she filled out over the summer. Her hips had gotten wider and her breasts had definitely gotten larger. Not that Draco had been keeping tabs of course. But God, how could he not? She really wasn't bad looking _at all._ 'Wait what am I thinking?' Draco thought to himself with a mental slap to the face, 'this is Granger we are talking about. She's ugly, with beaver teeth and bushy hair. Except, she wasn't. Her teeth were now perfectly straight and her hair had tamed itself into shiny loose curls falling down her back to her waist.

Meanwhile outside of Draco's inner monologue and arguing with himself, Hermione winced, knowing a hurtful comment was probably on its way to be crushed up like a piece of paper to be hurled at her face. Instead she got the shock of her life when she heard the mumbled words of "Sorry Granger" before he walked ahead, avoiding her gaze.

Hermione stood there in absolute silence, mouth agape, eyes wide. 'That was Draco Malfoy,' she thought to herself, 'the one who tormented you for years, then tried to kill you and all your friends, and watched his deranged aunt torture you. And he just apologized.' Her mind ran a million miles per minute. Finally her mind awoke long enough to realize that now she was terribly late.

She sprinted down the length of the train, and burst through the doors of the compartment. Everybody stared in alarm and fright at the famous Hermione Granger looking so distraught. Meanwhile, Draco was very closely examining how entrancing her breasts were as her chest heaved up and down.

Dammit! Where were these thoughts coming from? This was the bookworm, know-it-all, goody two shoes. Just the kind of girl he couldn't stand. Plus, it was Granger, Pothead's friend. He couldn't stand any of them.

And what was with this apologizing for _her _running into _him. _Even if it was his fault he shouldn't be apologizing. 'I am a Malfoy,' he thought arrogantly, 'and we do not apologize.'

He made the conscience decision that from now on there would be not more apologizing to anyone especially Granger. And no more bloody sexy thoughts about her either. He was on a mission to find his mate not dabble in thoughts about an insufferable know it all. He shook his head in disgust and tuned in to listen to the aforementioned girl to listen to her speak.

After she calmed down she went to the front of the compartment so she could speak to the prefects.

"Welcome everyone," she started, "I hope you all had a good summer. Congratulations! You've all received the wonderful privilege of being prefects. There's not really much to be done yet because we have yet to get timetables set up. The Head Boy and I will get those set up sometime this week. Who is our Head Boy?" she added as an afterthought.

Hermione got the second shock of her life in one day as Draco Malfoy, whom she had not seen in the corner, stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Malfoy?!" she screeched. He raised one perfect pale eyebrow and answered, "Yes Granger that is my name. Though I know it's impossible to keep from screaming it, I don't think this is the right place or time." He finished with a wink. Hermione spluttered, "What?!" she shrieked. Malfoy sent her his signature smirk. She made it just too easy to rile her.

"Everybody out," Hermione ordered in a low voice, "now." "But Her…" a little fifth year interjected; in which Hermione interrupted, "I said OUT!" Everybody flinched and scuttled out the door quickly. Draco thought this all to be absolutely hilarious. He had never seen her so angry. It was comical. Though he did admit, it was slightly scary to see her eyes look at him with such a murderous glint in her eyes. When the door was closed, she began pacing and ranting to herself, "I can't believe McGonagall chose him. what is she _thinking?" _Draco couldn't help it. He busted out laughing.

Hermione turned to him and with a look that would make even Voldemort flinch in terror, she sent a hex at him that turned his mouth into a zipper and zipped it up.

"Listen here you incompetent arse. If you make any trouble for me this year, I will personally take your balls and stretch them over your shoulder and shove them down your throat. I will NOT be a victim and you will NOT bully me this year. I have survived a bloody _war _, I have battled far worse than the likes of you, and you don't scare me. You don't even affect me anymore. So please, politely, go FUCK yourself." She finished in a deadly tone.

Draco gulped as she undid the curse and stalked out of the room. 'I'm pretty sure that is the first time I have ever heard her cuss.' he mused to himself. 'She has sure developed quite the attitude and mouth on her.'

It was going to be one hell of a year.

**A/N: Well here it is chapter 4. Guys really I'm not posting the next chapter till I get 10 more reviews on this story. So review and give me some motivation loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: So college classes are boring. Instead of listening to my Professor, I am updating for you lovely people. You all should be proud of my dedication to this story. **

**After making sure the First Years got to McGonagall safely, Hermione ran up the front steps and into the main hall. **

**The minute Hermione stepped foot in the main hall of Hogwarts, tears sprung to her eyes and her knees almost buckled. 'Home', she thought, 'I'm finally home.' **

**She closed her eyes and threw out her arms and let out a giddy laugh spinning around in circles. This was the happiest she had felt in months. It was as if someone had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders and she felt free. No more running. No more worrying. She was free. **

**Draco was annoyed. Of course, what other emotion did he have? Cynical? Bored? Mean? He grumbled to himself, cursing the first years that had gotten lost and that he had had to return to the safety of McGonagall before he could go to the feast on his own. "Bloody first years," he sneered to himself, "the first thing they were told to do was to stick together!" **

**He rounded the corner and stopped dead. For standing in the main hall, was Granger, with the most serene look about that he had seen since the Great War. She had her arms thrown out and was spinning in circles, letting out the sweetest line of notes Draco had ever heard. There was a tug at his heart and he felt as if he could hardly breathe. **

**Her long chestnut brown hair flowed down her back and her face was lit up with the brightest smile that reached all the way to her eyes. Draco's knees buckled and he had to grab the wall to keep from falling. His breath came out in short pants and as hard as he might, he could not tear his eyes from this enchanting creature. **

**Like lightning through the sky, a voice in the hallway tore Draco's head from the clouds and back down to earth. He stumbled back in surprise as he heard Ginny Weasley yell, "Hermione there you are! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Hermione turned around and practically skipped to the Weaslette. As the walked away, Draco Malfoy slid down the wall, nearly collapsing, and wondered what the hell just happened to him. **

**'****What the hell was I thinking?' he fumed at himself. 'What the hell was that? How could I have been bloody ****_enchanted _****by the bookworm?' Draco stood up quickly and continued his trek to the Great Hall, all the while cursing himself and everyone and everything in the book for his behavior towards Granger today. 'It must be my coming of age,' he assured himself, 'it's got me acting like a complete idiot.' **

**When Hermione made it to the Great Hall, she sat at her house's table next to Ginny, Luna, and Neville. McGonagall had already had the sorting and had made the beginning of the year speech, so the food was already on the table. **

**Hermione's stomach grumbled with longing and she began piling her plate with the wonderful food made by the house elves, and made a mental note to send a thank you note to the kitchens later. **

**Though Hermione had kind of gotten off track on the efforts of S.P.E.W during 6th year and the time of the War, she still wholeheartedly believed that the elves deserved their rights. This year, she was going to make a point of making it an importance to begin working at it again in between her school work and duties as Head Girl. Many people would think that there was no way any person could juggle three jobs this hard that required that much time and effort. But this person was Hermione Granger and she was used to multitasking. Besides, she had already read the first half of all the textbooks she had for all her subjects she had that year. She was already ahead. She could practically see Harry and Ron rolling their eyes at her, sitting across the table from her. **

**Those thoughts aside, Hermione suddenly missed Ron and Harry very much and really wished that they were here, regardless of whether or not they got her in trouble. She made the conscious decision to write each of them a letter after she was finished with her dinner. **

**When she was so stuffed full that she could barely move, and McGonagall had dismissed them all to bed, she walked up to the table at the front of the Great Hall to meet with McGonagall to discuss her and Malfoy's living area. She knew that they would have a separate one from their houses and that they would have to share it. She really hadn't thought about that till this point and now she was desperately hoping Malfoy did not provoke her again. She really didn't need to add murder to the list of laws she had to have broken at this point in her life. **

**When she reached the table, Malfoy was already standing near McGonagall, scowling holes into the floor beneath him. Hermione didn't know why, but a pain in her heart, almost like hurt, that she chalked up to anger flashed through her and she couldn't stop her mouthing from opening and letting the anger out, "Come off it Malfoy, living with me really couldn't be that bad. I won't touch any of your stuff and I'll stay out of your way. I wouldn't want to dirty anything with my foul blood." she bit out with poison. **

**Malfoy could not believe his ears. SHE was accusing HIM of not wanting to live with her. He hadn't even been thinking about that. He had still been stewing about his reaction in the hallway. Even so, before he could stop them, the hurtful words were out of his mouth, "Good. I wouldn't want you ruining any of my nice things." Something like hurt flashed over her face and Draco felt a sharp pain in his stomach that almost had him doubling over in pain. But he managed to hold it together and return Granger's glare right back at her. What the hell was wrong with him today?**

**McGonagall interrupted before Hermione could retort, "Enough! Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! I expect better behavior from the two top students whom I appointed as Head Boy and Girl. Do not make me have to rethink my decision!" she finished sharply and both Hermione and Draco had the audacity to look ashamed before mumbling their apologies. "Right then," McGonagall continued, "allow me to show you two to your quarters that you will be sharing for the year." They both nodded before following her through a door that was on the side of the table at the back of the Great Hall. It led them down a corridor to a portrait hanging on the wall of two young lovers that were lip-locked. Upon seeing the picture, Hermione blushed and Draco snickered. **

**"****Peppermint leaves" McGonagall's voice rang out throughout the hall. The portrait swung open to reveal the most emmaculate Common Room that Hermione had ever seen. Naturally, greens, reds, silvers, and golds were mixed together within the decorations of the room, most likely to symbolize unity, which was the main theme at Hogwarts or really anywhere in the Wizarding World after the War. **

**Two large plush chairs and a huge couch sat in front of a huge fireplace, that had two large bookcases on either side of it. Towards the back of the room there were two staircases leading up in opposite directions that Hermione could only assume were the bedrooms. In between the two doors there was another door. **

**"****Mr. Malfoy's room is to the right and Ms. Granger's room is to the left. The door in the middle is a combined bathroom that you two will share." McGonagall stated, "Classes start at 8 am sharp as I am sure you remember. Good night." She left the room with a firm close of the portrait. An awkward silence fell over the room, and Draco broke it by saying, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was a prick. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Granger." **

**With that he walked up the stairs to his bedroom and closed his door with a resounding thud. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Malfoy has apologized to her. Twice in one day. She shook her head in disbelief. Hermione turned around and took in the room one more time before heading up her own staircase. **

**When she opened the door, Hermione squealed with joy when she took in the huge four poster bed, the large oak desk that Hermione could probably have slept on, and her huge dresser that Hermione would empty her trunk into tomorrow. For now though, she could barely stay on her feet. **

**She quickly wrote out her letters to Ron and Harry, before attaching it to her owl and sending it off. Next, she wrote the thank you note for the kitchens and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into her bed and under the huge plush comforter. Immediately after her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, with thoughts of how much of a weird start this year had had. **

**********A/N: Ok here's the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoy! You know the drill. The more reviews, the faster I will update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that you guys are just as ready as I am to get to some good Veela action and I promise you I'm getting there! But I have to have a story line and meat to the story as well so I must bore you with some minor details first before we get to the juiciness ;). Stay patient my friends. The lemons are a coming. And I would also like to apologize for how long it took for me to update! I got stuck in a rut with this story. **

Hermione woke to her wand vibrating on her nightstand telling her it was time to wake up and get ready for the day. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, yawning in the process. She climbed out of bed, grabbed her robes for the day and her IPod, and padded downstairs to the bathroom. She placed her clothes on the counter and turned her IPod on shuffle before undressing, turning the water on, and climbing in the shower.

Draco woke to the sound of notes coming out of the bathroom downstairs. He groaned in annoyance, before climbing out of bed and stomping downstairs, planning on giving the bookworm a piece of his mind, not taking into account that she might be naked.

"Granger what is that bloody-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the most amazing and angelic sound he had ever heard in his life coming from the shower.

"Darling, stay with me, 'cause you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me." Hermione sang her heart out on the last note. The only time she ever sang was in the shower. She hated singing for people, or in front of them. No one, not even her parents had ever heard her do it.

Draco felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, her voice was so incredibly beautiful. It took him several minutes to comprehend the rest of the situation. When he did, it was too late to flee the scene because just as he was about to turn and run, Granger stepped out of the shower in just a bloody towel.

The minute she noticed him standing in the doorway, she shrieked, "Malfoy get the hell out of here! What is your bloody _problem?" _At this point two things ran through Draco's mind. One: he much preferred her singing voice to the shrieks that were currently leaving her mouth. Two: he needed to get the hell out of here before she hexed him into an oblivion. And he did just that. Without a word to her, or to anyone really, he turned around and scurried back to his room, slamming the door and leaning against it, trying to calm his ragged breathing.

'I have got to find this bloody mate of mine soon,' he thought to himself, 'I'm going bloody bonkers.'

Meanwhile, downstairs, Hermione was fuming. The nerve of him! How dare he come in here, when it's very clear that she was _showering. _And to make matters even worse, he had stayed, and stared at her in the _oddest _way, and then ran away like nothing happened, skipping over the snide remarks that Hermione has expected would come from him.

'Bloody idiotic git,' she grumbled to herself, 'this living situation is going to be really complicated.'

After Hermione had gotten dressed her satisfaction, she traveled down the stairs and into the common room only to find Malfoy pacing nervously and grumbling to himself incoherently. Okay. It was official. Malfoy had lost his marbles. Hermione crept up to him slowly and whispered, "Malfoy…?" he turned around quickly and looked at her. "What?" he asked quickly. "Are you okay?" she asked slowly. Instead of answering her, he looked down at the floor and replied quietly, "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to walk in there. I didn't realize you were using the shower."

Hermione sighed. She supposed she had been a little hard on him. "It's okay, Malfoy. Maybe we should figure out each other's bathroom schedule so something like this doesn't happen again." He nodded before replying, "Yeah we can do that tonight after we draw up timetables for patrols." Hermione smacked herself in the forehead. She had completely forgotten that they had to get that taken care of.

"Yeah sounds great," she sighed, "well I'm going down to breakfast. I'll see you later." And with that, she climbed out of the portrait and started making her way to the Great Hall. On the way, she mused in her own thoughts. Okay, Malfoy had apologized to her, three times. What was going on? What was wrong with him? And what was with the way he had looked at her this morning in the bathroom?

When she made it to the Great Hall, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as best she could and made her way to the table. When she sat down, she saw that McGonagall was already handing out timetables and class schedules.

When she received hers she saw what she had dreaded from the beginning. Every single class she had, she had it with the 7th year Slytherins. She groaned and looked over to the Slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy already staring at her, with his schedule in hand. She looked down to avoid his gaze and when she looked back up he had resorted to glaring at his breakfast. Hermione took a moment to realize that he was sitting all alone at the table. None of the other 7th years were with him, and he looked extremely lonely.

Two things happened at once. Hermione felt a flash of pity for the poor man and then she got a hot flash of pain that struck through her heart, almost causing her to double over in pain. What the hell? What was going on? Was she getting heartburn?

But just as quickly as it came, it was over. Hermione sat there in shock for quite a few minutes trying to figure out exactly what just happened. She glanced over at Draco and he was doubled over, looking like he was in extreme pain. Okay, what the hell was going on? Surely it was a coincidence that her and Malfoy had both felt pain at the same time… but… maybe not.

"Mione you okay?" Neville asked her quietly. Hermione shook her head and nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm fine, just trying to get back into the habit of waking up early again." Neville nodded in understanding and turned back to his conversation with Luna. Hermione tried to go back to the task of getting some breakfast, ignoring the strange things that kept happening.

When she finally finished, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the dungeons for her first lesson of the day, Potions with Slytherins, and of course, the eccentric Professor Slughorn. When she walked in she saw that she was one of the first ones there, another one being Malfoy. She decided that she might as well try to be friendly and went and sat down next to him.

Right as she sat down, Malfoy's eye about bugged all the way out of his head and his jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, Malfoy, you'll catch flies." He snapped his jaw shut and was about to give Granger a piece of his mind before Professor Slughorn walked over to their table. "How could you two have possibly known that I was going to pair you up this year?" he seemed positively delighted, as he walked over to the door to greet the rest of the students that were filing in the door.

Malfoy glanced over at Granger and she looked like she might be sick to her stomach. Meanwhile Malfoy was slightly amused. This was definitely going to be an interesting class. Granger slammed her head down on the desk and Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud this time. She slowly lifted her head and glared at him. He clapped his mouth closed quickly and suddenly found the wall very interesting.

The rest of the class was boring, most of it just being a lecture about what they would be learning and what would be on the NEWT's they would have to complete by the end of the year. When the bell finally rang and class was dismissed, Hermione was already halfway out the door and down the hallway.

Malfoy stood in the hallway watching her race down the hallway, wondering if he possibly should have showered that morning.

By the time Hermione finally got back to her and Malfoy's common room that night, she was dead on her feet. She had forgotten how much work that school actually could be and she didn't even have any homework assignments yet. All she truly wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle with her beloved cat, Crookshanks. However, she knew she had to wait for Malfoy to return so they could create the timetables before she could go to bed.

Malfoy stumbled through the portrait hole minutes later, after Hermione had already plopped down onto the couch in front of the fire. He was grumbling lowly to himself and seemed to take no notice of her. "Bloody idiots…. going to get me expelled… if they had half a brain…" were just pieces of his monologue that Hermione could pick up. She giggled to herself softly.

Draco heard the most wonderful sound he thought that he had ever heard in his life. He whirled around and Granger's body sprawled on the couch, her mouth propped open in a silent laugh. He shook his head to remove these disturbing thoughts.

"What are you grumbling about Malfoy?" Hermione mused. He frowned at her and began his tale, "These stupid Slytherin first years. They were in the hallway causing a ruckus with some WEASLEY products. They ran off right after using them, leaving me in the wake of their destruction. Filch damned near talked my ear off for 45 minutes." Hermione's giggles escalated to laughter through the course of his story.

Draco felt the breath leave his lungs. Her _laughter. _It was so enchanting. Before he could stop himself he whispered, "You have a lovely laugh." Her laughter stopped dead in its tracks. They stared at eachother for a good 3 minutes before Hermione broke the intense silence, like a knife cutting through the tension, "Well, we should probably get these timetables drawn up." Draco frowned then agreed sullenly with her. What was going on with him? Was he in heat because of his Veela pheromones? This was Granger they were talking about.

Even Draco had to admit to himself, she was definitely beautiful. Was it the fact that he had been trained to hate her? Even though he had let go of that way of thinking, was it because he had spent the better half of his life hating her and the Golden Trio? Was it just instinct at this point? Draco didn't know. All he knew was that suddenly, it hurt him to be mean to her. He wanted to protect her. And he had no idea why.

So as they sat down to write the timetables, Hermione stuttered nervously, and Draco considered the possibility that his sudden change in heart towards the little bookworm might be Veela-related.

**A/N: There you go guys. Finally, here is the 6th chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I promise to start updating more often. I just got into a rut with this story and it took me forever to get out of it. **


End file.
